Carrie's heart
by catcrazy111
Summary: this is my fave book and i wrote this as Carrie as she goes to high school and finds out how hard it is being a teenager
1. Chapter 1

Holly's Heart

**I am new at this but ummmm this is about my favorite book Holly's Heart. It is about a girl named Holly and her sister Carrie. The book is about holly but I am writing this story from when Carrie starts high school.**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm. It was 6:00am and I could hear my sister Holly fighting with our step brother [which is also our cousin] Stan for who gets the phone first. I looked over to the bed on the other side of the room at my step sister [also my cousin] Stephanie. Stephanie was still asleep so I left her and went to go and have a shower when I herd holly talking to her boyfriend Jared who have had a on and off relationship. I went to go and eavesdrop all I could hear was her saying "I love you more," with one of her little girly giggles. So I gave up and went to have my shower.

After my shower I went to our room and got changed in my favorite light gray and mint green long sleeved top and black leggings and black boots. Then I relied the time and finally got Stephanie up. Then I went and got breakfast.

After breakfast the school bus came so I ran upstarts and got my bag and phone and told Holly to hurry up and got Stephanie. I was half way down the stars then I relied I am starting high school.

**The next chapter is her day at school. Sorry about the spelling if there is any. Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

** I am sorry that was a short chapter anyways this is Carries 1****st**** day in high school. Just letting you know Carrie is going to the same school as Holly and please review and follow my friend Booksarefriends thanks.**

I was just standing there, still, when Holly started to pushed me down the stars. Then she look me in the eye, she obviously saw how nervous I was because she said, "You just need to remember that I am in the same building as you and you have God and me and anyways all the year eights are new not just you."

I nodded and smiled.

Holly is 16 turning 17 on Valentines Day which is in a week, so after school I am going to her favorite book store and getting her a new dairy and maybe getting myself one too. The bus beeped again so Holly and I ran out the door. It was only me and Holly in high school because Stan had finished and was trying to find an apartment, the twins where two years younger and Stephanie was still too young. I am one year older then she is but I don't mind.

On the bus every one was there. Holly went and sat next to Jared and kissed him. I knew no one so I sat at the front and started to day dream [I have a habit of day dreaming]. Before I realized I was standing on the lawn of the high school. I was looking for Holly, before I could see her she found me and scared me with one of her big bear hugs.

"Good luck" she said.

"Thanks I needed that" I replied.

After I got my books and my locker combination I went to my locker and tried to open it with one hand [the other one was holding a ton of books]. Just then some one behind me said "Do need a hand?"

I dropped all the books I was holding so the person bent down and helped me pick up all me books. When I saw his face my heart did a flip.

My name is Luke, Luke Jones and you are?"

"Carrie and thanks"

"Hi Carrie"

"Hi" I stuttered.

Then Holly appeared and said "Hi I am Holly, Carries sister"

"Hi Holly"

"I think I can help her now but thanks"

"Yeah thanks" I studded out.

And he walked away to his friends.

Luke was sooooo cute with his black hair flipped over his forehead and the most cutes little dipoles I have ever seen. His British accent bonded in my head as Holly clicked in my face to stop me from staring.

When I came back to earth Holly had all ready put all my stuff away.

"Don't tell me?" she said putting my bag on the hook.

"He is cute" I said.

"It's only your first day Carrie"

"I know but come on his dimples are adorable aren't they?"

"Yeah I guess they are" she confessed.

The bell rang for the first lesson.

Holly hugged me and ran off to her locker and I went to class.

At recess I went to my locker to get something to eat and a drink. I still couldn't get my locker open [I had my books for the 2 lessons I just had] it's like he know when I can't get my locker open because he always appears when I need help. After he opened my locker he walked of and opened his locker. Holly came by just as he left.

"You have to learn how to open your locker, so here I am here to teach you" she said.

"Yay" I said sarcastically.

After a whole 20 minuets of learning how open my locker. I was starving. When I just opened my packet of chips the bell rang for the next class so I put my packet of chips back on the shelf and grabbed my books and went to class.

By lunch I was starving. I ran to my locker and opened it, thanks to Holly. Luke walked past and winked. Man he's cute. Holly bounded up and said, "So how's your day so far?"

"Brilliant" I answered.

After Holly ran of. I went to sit down at the cafeteria to eat.

The bell rang [this time I got some thing to eat]. I went to my locker and got my books and went to class.

After school I went to the bookshop and got two journals. The one for Holly was black with red hearts. The one for me was pink with blue, green and purple polka dots. I asked the lady if she could gift wrap it and she said yes. The gift wrap was pink with yellow polka dots all over it.

When I got home I hid the present on the top shelf of my wardrobe and then I did my home work [I know home work on the first day, rough isn't it]

After dinner I went to bed.

The next ting I know was Holly leaning over my bed telling me that Dad was on the phone and he wanted to talk to me [my mom and dad split up when I was one but I have gone to California with Holly to meet him. Dad and I have become very close].

"Carrie how would you like it if you and Holly came to California in two weeks?" he asked.

"Yes, yes, yes" I answered.

"What?" Holly asked.

"We're going to California" I said.

"What you are kidding me?"

"Nope"

I gave the phone back to Holly. Holly went to her room and I can here her saying, "What really OMG"

I tried to sleep that night, but I couldn't.

**Please reveiw and follow. What do you think about Luke should Carrie date him or not? What are your favorite names?**

**Bye from Catcrazy111 **

**Ps. Sorry about the spelling.**


End file.
